Unexpected Arrival
by Kayleighh
Summary: It's been a year since Clint and Natasha fell in love but now they are facing the next biggest challenge in their relationship. Natasha has now fallen pregnant with their first child.
1. The News

Natasha sat on the toilet seat staring at the pregnancy test in horror. It was Positive.

She and Clint had been in a relationship for almost a year after the mission with Loki. Clint had been there when her nightmares returned and she had been there for Clint when he had his own demons to face. Instead of depending on themselves, they found they could lean on each other. They needed each other; they were a team.

Natasha couldn't focus. A child, she was going to have a child. She whimpered; she had no experience with children and her line of work wasn't exactly family friendly. She put her head in her hands, shuddering. How was she going to manage a child? She had so many enemies, even some days she decided that Clint would be safer without her, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. The child would be in danger its whole life with two master assassins as parents.

Clint and Natasha wouldn't be your average parents. She tried to picture her and Clint walking down the street pushing a stroller with a baby inside it and the idea seemed so strange. She had never planned on being a mother.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Abortion was not an option; she already had too much red in her ledger. _How am I going to tell him? _She thought.

She had no idea how Clint would react to the news or the rest of the team for that matter. She pushed away all her worries and let out a sigh. _I have to tell him _she concluded.

She put the pregnancy test aside and entered the living room where Clint and Stark were having a heated debate about who would win in a fight, Thor or the hulk.

"I'm telling you, Clint, the God of Thunder has a pretty mean swing,"

"Have you seen the Hulk? He is literally unstoppable," Clint retorted.

Clint smiled brightly as he saw her. "Hey Nat," he said in a softer tone.

Tony smirked at the two.

Natasha managed a nervous smile at Clint, "Hey, Clint, could I talk to you for moment? It's important," she whispered.

"Sure," he said, staying where he was.

Natasha sighed, "In private?" she asked.

"Oh," the penny had dropped and his smile had vanished, he looked as nervous as she felt, "alright. Cya later, Tony," Clint said before joining Natasha in their room. She shut the door behind her.

"What is it?" he asked immediately.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

His eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Astonishment filled his features and his eyes rested on her stomach.

A few moments of silence passed and Natasha couldn't take it any longer.

"Clint! Please say something," she begged.

A wide grin spread across his face and his gaze locked with her anxious one. "You've just made me the happiest man on the planet," he finally declared.

All the anxiety from her face lifted like a weight, and she looked at him in bemusement.

"What?"

"I said you just made me the happiest man on the planet."

Natasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you look so worried, Nat?"

She put her head in her hands.

"I have no idea how to raise a child. We have so many enemies Clint, if something bad happened to our child, I'd never forgive myself."

"Nat, it's ok. We'll work it out together. I think you'll make a great mother and if anyone wanted to touch our son or daughter they'd have to get through me, you, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Ironman and Captain America," he reassured her, taking her into his arms.

"You really think I'd make a great mum?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Of course, you're protective and caring, the baby will love you," he whispered to her.

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"I love you, Clint," she sighed.

Clint looked taken aback. Even though he knew she loved him, she rarely said it. She usually said it when he got injured or she thought there was a chance she might not return from a mission.

"I love you too," he smiled.

"When are we going to tell the others?" he asked.

"For now, I only want us two to know, just in case something goes wrong," she said, her hands falling on her tummy.

He looked slightly disappointed but nodded. "Alright."

Suddenly the phone rang and Clint picked it up hastily.

"This is Agent Barton speaking, how may I help?"

As the voice at the other end finished speaking, Clint sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment," Clint said before ending the call.

"What is it?" Natasha asked as soon as the call had finished.

"A mission with Stark, it seems a criminal mastermind has got his hands on a very dangerous nuclear weapon," he said as if he was about to go take a walk in the park.

Clint had been on many missions like this before but Natasha couldn't help but feel worried. Perhaps it was the hormones, she thought.

She swallowed her fears and managed a smile, "You be careful now," she murmured.

"I will," he replied.

Clint leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be thinking of you," he said before leaving.

Natasha felt the heat in her cheeks as she watched him leave.

-OOO-

The mission had almost got Tony and Clint killed. Clint was watching guard while Tony tried to steal the weapons back. If Tony showed him the sign he was meant to interfere. The mastermind had shown up and Tony gave Clint the signal but Clint was too caught up in his thoughts of the baby and Natasha to notice.

The mastermind had disappeared and had set off a bomb that was due to explode in a moment's time. Clint was snapped out of his thoughts when he had heard Tony yelling curses as he got hold of the weapon and spotted the bomb. Clint had run into the room and pushed Tony from harm's way. Clint leaped out of the room and landed beside Tony as they heard the bomb explode.

As they flew back to HQ with the threat now over, Tony was looking at Clint with suspicious eyes.

"Why were you so distracted, Clint?" Tony asked.

"I..." Clint trailed off. He so wanted to tell him.

"I can't tell you," he said with a sigh.

"And why not?"

"She'd kill me. Natasha, I mean," Clint replied.

"She doesn't have to know," Tony said with a smirk.

"Well... Ok, fine. You can't tell anyone this but... Nat's pregnant," he said excitedly.

Tony's eyes widened and he laughed. "Congratulations. No wonder you were so distracted, it's pretty big news."

With Tony Stark now knowing their secret, it would no longer be secret. By dinnertime, Bruce knew, Thor knew and so did Steve.

All their reactions had been the same; astonishment.

"Well, I'll be damned, Clint, a father," Bruce had said.

But when Steve had passed Natasha in the hallway and said "Congratulations," the plan to keep the spilling of the news secret had failed.

"What do you mean congratulations?" Nat had said.

"Well, on being pregnant, of course," he laughed, looking confused.

"How did you find out?" Natasha asked in disbelief.

Steve looked startled, "Tony told me, I'm assuming Clint told Tony," he stuttered.

Natasha clenched her fists.

"CLINT, WHERE ARE YOU?" Natasha roared.

As he heard her yell from upstairs, Clint gulped.

_I am so dead, _he thought as he heard the footsteps of Natasha booming from up the corridor.


	2. Forgiveness and Silliness

**A/N : Sorry this was late but I was suffering from a busy holiday and writers block. This chapter isn't as good as usual in my opinion but hey, I hope you enjoy it. Warning: Pure fluff ahead**.

"Why is it that the whole team knows? Why did you tell Stark?" She muttered furiously when she eventually caught him trying to hide.

"To be fair, I think I had a concussion and I almost got him killed because I was so busy thinking of you and the baby and what it will be like. He asked me why I was so distracted and it just slipped out, I'm sorry Tasha," he rambled.

Natasha rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. There were times where she wanted to hug him tight and others where she just wanted to slap him.

"So, you told Stark because, you were foolish enough to get distracted, even though I asked you not to?" she half asked half stated.

Clint bit his lip; he now realized what a lame excuse that was. He nodded and she let out a sigh. She turned around and walked out on him. Clint heaved a heavy sigh; a silent Natasha was never a good thing.

Clint followed out after her but spotted Tony having a chat with Steve nearby. "Oi, Stark!" he shouted and they both turned around. Tony looked guilty as Clint raced toward him.

"I told you not to tell anyone," he mumbled angrily.

Steve looked between the two men and awkwardly waved. "Uh, I'll see you later, Tony. I think I heard Bruce calling me," Steve whispered before walking off. Tony nodded in the Cap's direction though Clint paid no attention to him.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Steve and he mentioned that you were acting all different and it just slipped out."

"Tony, you idiot."

"But you still gotta' love me, right?" he said, raising his arms out.

Clint raised his eyebrows at him.

Tony's arms dropped and he looked at him in mock hurt. "Just make it up to Tasha, bring her chocolates or something. It always works with Pepper," Tony advised him.

Clint scratched his head, "Natasha isn't like other girls, I doubt that would work."

"Well, work something out, you know her better than anyone. I've got work to do anyway, upgrading my suit. Good luck," Tony smirked before setting off to his lab leaving an annoyed Clint alone.

-OOO-

Since the incident Clint had been treating her like she was the Queen of England. She woke up to her breakfast being made for her and a hot bath ready. She had been taken off field due to the fact she was expecting. It was unlike other jobs where you could still work until a certain amount of months into the pregnancy, Natasha's line of work was dangerous for a baby.

She didn't particularly like being dependent on someone but she knew it was Clint's way of making it up to her. She decided to forgive him before he cooked for her again. She cringed, he tried hard but his food was always burnt to charcoal. She smiled fondly, despite herself.

She remembered the first time she had kissed Clint. She recalled how surprised she was with herself; she never thought she would have felt love for Agent Barton. It taught her that things never ended up the way you expected them to.

She remembered herself standing outside. It was New Years day and fireworks painted the sky with bright colours and patterns, Clint was close beside her as the cold air nipped at them. It was the day that Tony had decided to propose to Pepper in front of everyone and she shouted a very enthusiastic 'Yes'. Natasha had smirked at the scene and retreated outside, but Clint had followed her. He asked her if she ever planned on getting engaged and she looked at him in bemusement.

'Love is for children,' she had said.

'It doesn't have to be,' he responded and that was when it had happened. Their first ever kiss.

Snapping out of her flashback, Natasha went to find Clint.

She discovered Clint sat on the sofa, watching a Sherlock Holmes movie. The man playing Holmes reminded her lot of Tony.

Natasha sat beside Clint and he smiled.

"I forgive you, Clint. You do know that right?"

He turned his full attention to her and looked extremely relieved. _Obviously he didn't know._

"Thank you, Tasha."

The corners of her mouth twitched up into an uncontrollable smile as he put his arm around her.

"You know what I want to call the baby if it's a girl. Hattie," he joked.

"Hattie? I will kill you before you name our child Hattie," she retorted.

"What do you think it will be? Girl or Boy?" Clint asked, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Something tells me it'll be a girl," she said slowly.

"It must be then. You're never wrong."

She let out a laugh and then her face went blank.

"I was meaning to tell you that in two weeks time I'm having the first ultrasound," she informed him.

She seemed tense, almost fearful, and without thinking he asked, "Ok. What are you scared about?"

She looked at Clint in mild surprise. She still got surprised at how he knew her so well and could read her like an open book. She used to be wary of the fact. At first she had thought that wasn't good for someone who was a spy, being easy to read. Though, she soon found out no one but Clint could really see her for what she was. She still hadn't figured out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Nothing," she said but her voice cracked.

"Tell me?"

"I'm scared something will go wrong," she whispered so quietly that Clint had wondered if he imagined her saying it.

"I promise you that everything will be fine."

When they lie together in bed that night, Natasha was lying on her side. Clint placed his hands onto her small but growing bump and rested his head on the nape of her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered drowsily. Natasha was about to ask why he was thanking her when she heard the heavy breathing of her partner. She couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes.


End file.
